


Fleshlights Can Be Fun

by StarWolf802



Category: NatePat / AntiMare, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Fleshlights, M/M, NateWantsToBattle - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex Toys, The Game Theorists, dark youtubers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWolf802/pseuds/StarWolf802
Summary: AntiMatter gets wrecked by both a toy and his boyfriend.





	Fleshlights Can Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I come back after a good solid year and give you nothing but absolutely filthy AntiMare porn. Yep, seems like me!

AntiMatter writhes, bucking his hips up with a sob.   
  
"You like that, Matthew?" Natemare asks teasingly.   
  
AntiMatter sobs again, nodding his head furiously. His hands are clutching the pillow, hips rolling and jerking into the toy Natemare is working over his dick.  
  
"Nathan!" AntiMatter cries out Natemare's name, eyes shut tight. The toy is ridged on the inside, and the lube makes it sloppy and wet as Natemare pushes it up and down.   
  
AntiMatter's back arches and he sees stars as Natemare suddenly squeezes his fist, making the already tight toy tighter. AntiMatter lets out a broken moan, hips stuttering up. It feels so much like Natemare when he clenches around him, and a whimper is torn from AntiMatter's throat.  
  
He can't think, can only lay back and let Natemare do as he pleases to his body. He's letting out sobs and cries, hair messy and sticking to his forehead.   
  
"Oh-- oh god!" AntiMatter's back arches again, and his eyes snap open as his chest heaves. "Nathan, oh god, oh, oh, _Nathan_!"  
  
His words turn into a scream as Natemare twists the toy sharply again, AntiMatter's nails digging into the fabric of the pillow.  
  
"God, you're so pretty," Natemare purrs, leaning down to brush his lips over AntiMatter's sweaty chest. "You're so beautiful, Matthew."  
  
AntiMatter sobs, head thrashing from side to side as he locks his legs around Natemare's waist. "Nathan! Please, please, I need you, I don't need a toy, I need _you_!"  
  
"Yeah?" Natemare murmurs, a smirk curling his lips. "You _need_ me? Need me around you, riding you hard and rough?"  
  
His words are met with a strangled cry and a pleading nod. He pauses for a moment as if thinking, changing the pace of his hand and the toy to a slow slide over AntiMatter's dick, almost agonisingly slow. AntiMatter whimpers in frustration, tears pooling in his eyes.   
  
"I don't know, Matthew..." Natemare's smirk grows wider as AntiMatter sobs.  
  
"Please, Nathan, please, I want you!" AntiMatter's words are pleading, his eyes wide as he stares up at Natemare. "Please, Nathan, please! Please let me fuck you, god, I need you around me, oh, god, _please_."  
  
Natemare yanks the toy off, tossing it to the side to be cleaned later. He's been waiting all night for this, for AntiMatter's breaking point, and god, it's beautiful.  
  
Natemare bites his lip as he straddles AntiMatter's lap, not even bothering with stretching himself. He just takes ahold of AntiMatter's dick, lining it up with his hole and slowly dropping down.   
  
He throws his head back once he's fully seated, moaning loudly. AntiMatter involuntarily bucks his hips up into him, sobbing out his name.   
  
Natemare smirks, one fang hooked over his bottom lip as he starts to move, rising up and slamming himself down onto AntiMatter over and over. The brunet's cock catches his sweet spot every time, and Natemare can't stop a string of curses and moans, mixing with AntiMatter's sobs and cries.   
  
It doesn't take long at all for either of them to reach their climax. Natemare goes first, moaning AntiMatter's name as he comes across AntiMatter's chest. AntiMatter looks inexplicably good when he's covered in come.  
  
AntiMatter thrashes, hips stuttering as he lets out incoherent pleads. Natemare smiles, leaning down and brushing his thumb across AntiMatter's bottom lip.   
  
"You wanna come, love?" He's answered with a loud sob and a nod. "Then go ahead, Matthew. Come."  
  
That's all it takes and AntiMatter is howling Natemare's name, back arching so far it cracks as he comes inside Natemare.  
  
Then AntiMatter falls back against the bed, both demons panting. Natemare slowly and gingerly slides off AntiMatter's dick, a bit of come dripping down his thighs. He collapses next to AntiMatter, gathering him up in his arms and kissing his forehead. Both of them are a mess, but neither cares.  
  
"Good?" Natemare asks gently.  
  
AntiMatter nods sleepily, head resting against Natemare's chest. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this fuckfest.


End file.
